How I Met Your Father
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: A different version of how Danny and Sam met. I hope you like it. Based on true story.


**Hey everyone. So this is just another how Danny and Sam met story, sorry I have a few of these, I just have such WEIRD ways of meeting people... This is the entirely true story of how I met my boyfriend. Sorry about the stupidity of parts of this story, I was watching the show 'How I Met Your Mother' while writing it. Hope you like it. Happy early Independence Day everyone... **

***awkwardly sits in corner singing Happy Birthday to self as surrounding people celebrate Independence Day* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother, Danny Phantom or any related characters, Facebook, or anything else mentioned in this story except the plot.**

* * *

"Mommy," asked a young Lilith Fenton, "How did you and daddy meet?"

"How did I meet your father," asked Sam surprised by her daughter's question.

"Yeah mommy," she said.

"I'll tell you another time," Sam said. She finished tucking Lilith into bed and kissed the top of her head. "Good night, sweetie." She turned off the light and walked out of the went downstairs to find Danny sitting on the couch.

"Hey babe," he said as she sat next to him.

"Bon soir, mon petit," she said smiling. **(Translation: Good evening, my little) **

"Why the French," he laughed.

"Because Lili just asked me the strangest question," she told him.

"What did she ask that could make you randomly speak French," he asked.

"She asked how we met," she chuckled.

"Are you gonna tell her," he asked, "I think it'd be fun for her to learn how we met, she would like the story."

"I don't want to TELL her the story," she told him.

"You don't," he asked. She shook her head.

"I kinda wanna show her, even if that sounds crazy." He smiled.

"It's not crazy, I think a 'blast from the past' would be fun," he said. "Lets you, me, Lili,and James get in the car tomorrow and taks a mini road trip to Indiana. We'll tell them our story then." She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Good night," she said. She got up and went to their room. Danny stayed up and tried to calculate how to get to the spot where they met. He got to sleep at around 2 in the morning, kissed Sam's forehead then fell asleep next to her.

"Good morning honey," Sam said as Danny entered the kitchen the next morning and she was making pancakes.

"Guys, mommy and I have a surprise for you, go get dressed while we finish breakfast," Danny said.

"Okay daddy," said James. He and Lili left to get dressed. Danny walked over to Sam and kissed her lightly.

"So, we're really doing this," Sam asked Danny, "We're just going to Indiana just to tell them a story?"

"I think it's a good idea," he laughed. They finished making breakfast and set the table. Sam quickly left to change into her normal clothes for the day as Danny sat and waited for everyone to get back. He ruffled his ink black hair. Sam returned and sat next to Danny, she took his hand as Lili and James returned and sat down. "Okay guys..." Danny began. Their kids began to wiggle in their seats in anticipation.

"We're going to Indiana," Sam told them. They both calmed down.

"Why," James scoffed.

"Your sister asked me how I met your father yesterday so... This trip is the answer," she explained. She gave her 6 year old daughter and 7 year old son pancakes.

"Do we have to," James asked.

"J," laughed Danny, "C'mon, you'll like this story." James sighed, he and Lili finished their pancakes and the family got into their car and began their drive to Indiana.

They drove through a part of Illinois and passed a school.

"You see that school," Sam said pointing at the school, "That parking lot over there is where I first saw your father." Danny smiled at her.

They stopped when they were almost there. "Sam, will you take over driving the rest of the way? I already put the address so you just have to follow the GPS. I have to make a phone call." Sam got in the driver's seat with Danny in the passenger seat, he took out his phone and rapidly dialed a number.

"Are you open," he asked into the phone. He paused and smiled. He nodded to Sam and discretely smiled. "Okay," he said and hung up the phone. After about 10 minutes more of driving Sam smiled and spoke.

"We're here," she said happily. She parked the car in front of a large wooden building.

"Where is here," Lili asked?

"Here... Is where it all began, this is where we first met," Sam said, "Let's go inside." She took Danny's hand and the two led the kids inside of the cabin-like building. They led them to a carpeted area of the building. "When I was in seventh grade, age 12, your father was in eighth, age 14. We both went to a camp for one weekend where we could only speak French, no English."

"Everyone that attended the camp both from mine and your mom's schools were crowded around M. Lewis, the person in charge as he explained the rules and regulations," Danny said.

"After a while of listening, we were given a chance to play games. Your father got instantly surrounded by people from his school and mine including my friend from the trip, Valerie. I thought that your father was a showoff and I didn't like him from the start," Sam explained.

"After we played games for a while, we had dinner and I still hadn't noticed your mom until she had nowhere else to sit so she asked if she and Valerie could sit with me and my friends," Danny chuckled.

"So you met mommy at dinner at camp," Lili asked.

"Kinda, he didn't really bother learning my name and I didn't know his, I had heard him already called Lanny, Danny, and oddly enough Eric," Sam explained, "But that's not even the most interesting part of the story."

"After dinner, we all had to help clean up the tables and your mom was the first to stand up from the table, we weren't allowed to wear shoes inside so most people wore socks or slippers, including your mom. The first thing she did when she stood up was fall because her slippers were... Well, slippery," Danny laughed at the memory.

"After we finished cleaning we came back here to sing. We sang many classic French songs, then we all had to go to our separate cabins to sleep," Sam said, "The next day, though, was funny. Valerie decided that we should sit with your father again, so we did. I still wasn't particularly fond of him, but I didn't really mind, I could still make small talk with people because most people didn't understand what I had said because of my extended vocabulary in French," Sam smirked.

"After breakfast and cleaning up, we sat back on this carpet and played games. I played a card game with some of your mom's friends while she just sat next to us doing a logic puzzle. They told us to put the games away and we turned towards the open area where the teachers were standing. They began calling out partners for activities, the first was a blind walk through the woods. One partner was blindfolded while the other directed them through the woods," Danny chuckled.

"The partners started getting called and the teachers worked their way down the list of pre-chosen partnerships, your father's teacher called his name, followed by mine pronounced incorrectly, but well enough to know she was talking about me, I glanced at him angry at the decision," Sam laughed.

"So we all went on the walk, your mom led me through the woods perfectly, but then it came time to switch and it was her turn to be blindfolded," he smirked.

"I'll admit it, I was jealous when I heard him talking to Valerie when he was supposed to be paying attention to me. I did something REALLY stupid, there was a puddle of mud behind me that I noticed before I put the blindfold on, so I stepped back and fell in while trying to get your father's attention," Sam admitted blushing.

"I still didn't notice your mom," Danny laughed.

"By this point, I developed a small crush on your father and I just wanted to get him to notice me, so after the walk we came back here and I joined his card game and I sat with him at lunch hoping to strike up a conversation. I didn't, I invaded a conversation between him and Valerie about pets... Mostly about horses and bunnies," Sam said cringing at her stupidity.

"Horses and bunnies," James laughed.

"Yeah, growing up, Aunt Jazz rode horses and we had a bunny," Danny shrugged.

"Valerie also rode a horse who happened to be named Fenton and was owned by a different girl named Sam whose mother was named Pamela," Sam grinned, "After lunch, we were separated into groups to do 'team building activities' I was once again put in your father's group, he decided to be the leader of our group. At one of the stations, there were games for groups of two, so I asked him to be my partner. We were supposed to be playing catch," Sam said.

"I overthrew once and accidentally made your mom slip in the mud again," Danny blushed.

"Daddy, you weren't very nice to mommy when you first met," Lili pointed out.

"You'll change your mind about that later," Sam blushed.

"After that we got to throw hatchets at a piece of wood," Danny smiled, "But eventually we all went inside for more games then dinner."

"After dinner and games we all formed two lines. I did my best to go in the opposite line as your father for the 'paddle dance'," Sam said.

"If you liked him, why would you want to be in a different line," asked James.

"The dance was one person from each line, but each time I switched lines, your father did too so we ended up in the same line unable to switch," Sam explained, "After dancing for an hour or so, we had to go to sleep."

"Sunday was by FAR my favorite of the weekend," Danny told them. Sam gave him a confused look.

"On Sunday we were all separated into two groups... Danny, do you think we should take them to the beach," Sam asked. James and Lili nodded rapidly in anticipation.

"Sure," Danny said, "I think it'd be fun." The four got back in the car and began driving to the beach, they were about halfway there when Sam spoke again.

"At about this point, someone had convinced your father to sing Alouette on the bus," Sam smirked. They sat in silence except for Danny quietly whistling the rest of the way there. They arrived about 10 minutes later.

"Your mom and I were put in the same group so we went to the beach and we all played a game in the sand, we were on the same team and won," he laughed.

"After that, we had extra time so everyone stood on the edge of the water and began skipping stones. I glanced at your father once in a while hoping to get his attention," Sam said and trailed off as her face blushed a luminescent vermilion color.

"Get my attention she did," Danny laughed, "Your mom was trying to skip the stone in front of me, but released it too late and hit me in the face with the rock."

"I take back what I said about you being mean to mommy," Lili said simply. Sam blushed redder.

"I went up to M. Lewis and your mom came running up to me apologizing in English. She had to explain that she hit me in the lip with a rock," Danny laughed loudly.

"After that we went back to the camp then went home, I still barely knew your father's name until I was it written on one of my friend's arms because he planned to friend EVERYONE from the weekend on Facebook when he got home, he did. Your dad gave me his number and he and I talked once in a while, but not very often," Sam said as the blush faded from her face.

"No, it wasn't 'love at first sight' or something like that, the best quote to describe us was 'Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control,' by an unknown author," said Danny smiling.

"And that, kids, is how I met your father," Sam smiled back.

* * *

**For you Potterheads, I didn't even realize that I chose the names Lili and James until the story was pretty much over and I didn't want to change it, so... Sorry.  
Peace, Love, Phantom,  
PhantomPhan67  
:D :P**


End file.
